Black Demon or Angelic Demon
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Charles Xavier died before he could unite the X-men. Magneto has created the Brotherhood army and gathered the world's mutants to him. When one of his lieutenants runs into a yet to awaken mutant, everything begins to change as love forms between them.
1. The Meeting

**This is our first X-men Evolution story and it is a Kurty story. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-_thought, reading, or vision

**Meeting**

_Charles Xavier never existed. In his place, a mutant named Magneto rallied the first of the mutant race to him and created the Brotherhood. They were his elite, his best, and his servants. When more mutants began to appear, he sent out a call for them to rally to him. Based on their powers, they were divided into different groups aka cells lead by the different elites of the Brotherhood._

_Humanity grew afraid and declared war with the Brotherhood. Soon, certain places around the world were destroyed and left in ruin. The world governments sent their armies to stop the mutant threat. Several of the Brotherhood elite began to question the war as it continued. One, a young man codenamed Nightcrawler, never thought about it. His world had never seen kindness from humanity so he resented it._

_That is, until he found a new breed of mutant. One who feared them and refused to acknowledge her gift. Seeing her frightened, he begins a new friendship with the woman to gain her trust. But along the way, he begins to finally doubt the war. This is their story and what happens when two people from opposing sides begin to fall in love despite war, differences, and those who wish them to be apart._

Two black helijets flew towards the city. They were invisible to the city's scanners. Each helijet carried a four man team. They entered the city's suburb area and set down quietly in a grove of trees. The eight members of the ground team ran swiftly out of the helijets and formed a circle around their team leader. He wore a black outfit that covered his body like the rest of them. But unlike others in their organization, they all had blue fur, three fingers, two toes, a spaded tail, pointed ears, and fangs. They were the recon elements sent to recruit others like them. Other mutants.

"Alright team, Lord Magneto says there's a mutant here and the authorities are closing in on him. Orders are to get him and pull out." he said.

"Any clue as to what type of mutant he is?" a member asked.

"A pyro controller."

"Heh, Lieutenant Pyro is going to have some fun with this one."

"Let's move team."

They nodded and moved swiftly and silently. They each carried a small pistol and a katana across their backs. They proceeded down an ally behind several houses and soon came to a barricaded area. Two soldiers saw them and pointed their rifles at the fast moving shapes.

"Halt! This area is under quarantine!"

"Halt or we will..."

One of the figures vanished before them and reappeared behind them. He drew his katana and slashed through each of them. As the team ran past them, the figure swiftly sheathed his blade and the two soldiers collapsed dead. Then he ran to catch up with the others.

"Eclipse, you're always a show off." the leader called back.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Nightcrawler." the young man replied.

They reached the target's house and saw the human soldiers dragging a thirteen year old boy out by his shirt. The parents shot glares at the boy and nodded in thanks to the soldiers. Nightcrawler was disgusted by the parents. _Its' always the same. No parent wants to have a mutant as their kid._ The kid was pushed to the ground. Some soldiers pointed their rifles at the boy.

He tried to shoot fire off at the soldiers, but he couldn't manage a flame. His body was tired and it was clear he had been beaten. That was enough. At Nightcrawler's signal, the team disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the soldier's formation. Five of them pulled out their pistols and began to fire at the soldiers. Several went down in an instant. The few remaining fled at the sight of so many mutants. The five went off after them while one went in after the parents. Nightcrawler and the remaining team member went directly to the boy.

"Hold him up sir." the woman said. She was the team medic and began checking the boy over as he held the boy up. He was wide eyed now and looked up at Nightcrawler with hope in his eyes.

"Are you…"

"Lieutenant Nightcrawler of the Brotherhood forces. Don't worry, we're here to take you somewhere safe." Nightcrawler said.

The boy smiled weakly at him before falling unconscious. Nightcrawler looked up to see the rest of his team returning. Well, almost all of them. He looked to the house and saw his teammate, Codenamed Vengefulnight, walked out of the door with blood on his uniform. Their eyes locked for a moment and Nightcrawler nodded in understanding.

As soon as the medic cleared the boy for movement, they teleported back to the helijets and took off immediately. Nightcrawler had the boy resting against his side. He woke up after a few more minutes and saw four black suited demon-like figures.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home." Eclipse answered.

"Really? The safe zone for mutants?"

Nightcrawler nodded. The team spent the next few hours answering the boy's unique interest. Before long, they began their descent into the mutant zone of the former northern central region of the United States. They landed at a base hidden amongst a mountain range. They disembarked and were met by several mutants of the Brotherhood. They cheered for their return and all rushed to see the new arrival. Nightcrawler patted the boys head and walked away with two of his teammates following. Sunset and Nightrunner. They teleported away and wound up right in front of the room they sought.

The doors opened up and they went inside. When the doors closed, they knelt before the man seated before them. He wore red armor of some strange sorts with a cape draped over the chair behind him. His helmet was set on the desk in front of him. He had gray hair. The man may have been old, but no one dared disobey him. He was powerful and because of that power he was well respected for protecting them all.

"Lieutenant Nightcrawler, I trust everything went well?"

"Yes, Lord Magneto. The boy is with us now and he is receiving a warm welcome from our forces."

"Good. While he and the other new recruits are settling in, I have another assignment for you. A mutant has been…found. We have no clue as to their precise location or even what their ability is. The Psychic Cell hasn't been able to turn up anything with Cerebro."

_Jean hasn't been able to find them?_ "You want me to locate them and bring them in?"

"Yes. Take Sunset and Nightrunner with you. This may take some time for you to find them, so take whatever supplies you need and image inducers as well. I know you don't like them, but it is crucial for you to find this mutant so hiding in plain sight will be better."

He was right. Very few mutants actually wanted to wear the holo devices, but if it was necessary then they would do so. They nodded in respect to Magneto and left his chamber. They walked down to the armory to replenish their ammo and other gear. As they did so, four individuals walked in.

They all wore the black uniform of the Brotherhood. One had red hair that went down her back and another had red hair with white bangs in hers. The first guy had short brown hair and wore red glasses and the second was an African American with blond hair in a unique cut.

"Hey Nightcrawler." the guy with shades said.

"Hey Scott." Nightcrawler replied. He did the same for Jean (redhead), Rogue (red head with white bangs), and Evan (African American). "What's up?"

"Heard you brought in another mutant. Good job buddy." Evan said.

Rogue walked over and hugged Nightcrawler. "Yeah little bro, good job."

Nightcrawler returned his sister's hug. She may have been adopted, but he always felt close to her. "Thanks sis."

"So, being sent out on another mission?" Jean asked.

"Yes mam, Lord Magneto has asked us to look for an unknown mutant up in Illinois." Sunset answered. Her fur rustled with excitement. Nightrunner looked over at her and laughed at her.

"The one I couldn't get a feed on?" Jean asked.

"Yes mam." Nightrunner replied.

"Guys, you can drop the formalities. We're friends right?" Evan said.

The group talked for a little while before Scott, Rogue, and Jean took Nightcrawler to the side while Evan distracted Sunset and Nightrunner.

"Bro, we need to talk." Rogue said.

"We heard how you let Vengefulnight kill the boy's parents." Jean said.

Nightcrawler looked away from them. "So? They deserved worse."

"Nightcrawler, don't you think this world is wrong?" Scott asked.

"Of course. Humans attacked us and threatened us. Just because we're different they try and wipe us out. So many have lost their lives because of human hatred."

"No. I mean the war. Don't you think we should be trying to settle things peacefully?"

Nightcrawler looked at them with confusion on his face. "What do you mean? We can't! This war is their fault! Why should we try and live peacefully with them?!"

"Bro, please listen. We know how the world treats us, but don't you think that us killing humans, even innocents, is just fueling mutant hatred?" Rogue pleaded.

Nightcrawler was shocked by his sister's and his friend's words. They were trying to convince him not to hate humans. He didn't believe it. He turned away from them. "Careful what you say. Lord Magneto doesn't like it when you speak like that." He made a move to walk away, but Rogue caught his arm.

"Bro, listen. You don't have to like humans and you don't have to go around saving them all the time. But at least promise me that if given a real chance, don't hate them. Try and make one friend at least alright?"

He breathed a heavy sigh. He never could truly say no to his sister. "Ja meine Schwester. Ich verspreche. Aber nur, weil Sie mich fragen."

Then he left with Sunset and Nightrunner. They boarded a helijet and took off. It didn't take them long to reach their target area in a city called Deerfield, Illinois. Since Illinois was so close to mutant territory, the military had moved in with heavy units to ensure the city's protection. They managed to slip through the outer limits without being spotted and were approaching the inner defenses.

"Alright guys, hold on tight." the pilot called back. He and his copilot were technos, mutants with control over technology. He pushed the helijet forward and everyone held their breath as they flew over the military positions. Just when it looked like they'd make it into the city's suburb area, a flash of light washed over them.

"Mutants!"

Missiles fired up at them in an instant and hit the helijet head on. The tail blew up in flames. The pilot was dead in an instant and the copilot was struggling to hold the bird together. "Guys, you gotta jump or else this'll end badly. I'm afraid you're on your own from here."

The three teleporters gave a sad look to their friend before jumping out of the helijet and teleporting. Unfortunately they landed right in the middle of a bunch of soldiers. They pulled out their pistols and pointed at the soldiers as the soldiers did the same. After a moment, the soldiers lowered their pistols and stepped back. A trio of humans in red armor and helmets walked forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Nightrunner asked the mysterious humans.

They stopped before them and from their arms sprouted laser weapons. "We are the guardians of the human race. We are your doom. We are the Sentinels." Then they attacked.

**A Few Hours Later, back at the Mutant HQ**

Magneto stood before the thousands of mutants gathered before him. Thousands more stood around them watching the soldiers of the Brotherhood listen to their leader's words.

"My friends and comrades, news has just come in from Illinois from Lieutenant Nightcrawler. We have a new threat from the enemy. Play the recording."

Above the force gathered, a hologram appeared. It was Nightcrawler and he was badly injured. In the background was Sunset firing her pistol off screen. "This is Nightcrawler. My team's helijet was shot down and we accidentally landed in the midst of a bunch of human soldiers. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but…"

The image wavered as a beam shot past Sunset and hit something off to the side. A scream was heard and Nightcrawler moved the camera to show a dead Nightrunner and then swiveled again to show strange red armored humans firing lasers from their wrists. Then it began to move as Nightcrawler and Sunset began running. "These…things appeared and attacked us. They're some type of elite human soldier or something."

"Nightcrawler! What about…"

"He's dead! We have to…AUHH!"

An explosion engulfed the scene and the camera feed went dead. Outraged cries were heard from the mutant crowd and several people broke down crying. One in particular was Rogue. Magneto called for silence.

"My friends, this is unacceptable. Nightcrawler and his team have been lost. It is clear that the enemy has been preparing for an assault on our territory. We house mutants from all over the world and we will not tolerate attacks against our home. If they intend to attack us, then we will strike first!"

A cheer went up from the crowd as they agreed with their leader. "For Nightcrawler and all those who have lost their lives in this war!" he cried out.

**Deerfield**

Nightcrawler was unconscious and being dragged by Sunset. They were too tired and couldn't use their powers. She tried several backyards until she found one that had the fence gate unlocked. She dragged him in and set him down. She hastily began wrapping his wounds. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at the person she had felt come out of the house.

A young teenage girl stood there. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was in her pjs which was just some baggy white pants and a white t-shirt. Her crystal clear blue eyes shown in the dark. Sunset immediately moved in front of the unconscious Nightcrawler and bared her fangs at the human girl.

To Sunset's surprise however, the girl held her hands up to show her she had some bandages in her hand. Sunset nodded and moved back a little bit. The girl approached slowly and began to wrap the remainder of his wounds. Sunset had never really hated humans, she just did her job as a Brotherhood soldier. But she couldn't help but wonder why this human was helping them.

"Thank you for your help, but why…"

"Why am I helping you?" the girl asked. Sunset nodded. "Because I don't think all mutants are terrible people. We all used to get along didn't we? Before mutants were exposed?"

Sunset thought back to her childhood before she joined the Brotherhood. She had indeed been friendly with several humans. But when others began to fear her, she had fled and ran into Nightcrawler who had been gathering other teleporters like him.

"Yes, we used to."

A noise caught their attention. Sunset knew who it was. She had to make a decision now. She looked at the girl. "I need you to do something for me. I have to lead away the soldiers that have been chasing us. Could you take care of him while I'm gone?"

The girl nodded to the teleporter and had her help carry him into her family's basement. As soon as it was done, Sunset left some supplies behind and told the girl what to do if he woke up. Then she was off. Sunset teleported back outside and was able to get the Sentinel's attention. Then the chase was back on.

**Just before Sunset arrived in the backyard**

The girl stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. Se got dressed and left the bathroom. As she headed for her room, her parents called out to her.

"Kitty! Be sure to lock your door and windows when you go to bed! The military said they shot down a mutant helijet. They found two dead pilots and they killed one other, but they're afraid two of them are still on the loose. One's badly injured so they might be a little more deadly."

"Ok Dad. Goodnight guys!" Kitty called back to them. She entered her room. She felt sad for the mutants. She had heard rumors that the only reason they send out one or two helijets was to grab a newly awakened mutant before the military killed them. She secretly hated the military, but her parents were full supporters of the anti mutant groups.

She crossed over to her window and was about to lock it when she saw two figures enter their backyard. One was setting down the other and immediately pulled out a med kit. She figured it must be the two mutants she heard about. She wasted no time before running out of her bedroom, grabbing some bandages from their med kit in the bathroom, tiptoed passed her parent's bedroom (man they fall asleep fast), and ran down to the backyard.

She had just entered the backyard when she stopped. She saw the black uniform of the mutant soldiers from the group known as the Brotherhood. Both had blue fur and pointed ears. They had three fingers, two toes, and a spaded tail as well. The one tending to the injured soldier looked at her. She saw gold eyes stare at her with surprise, worry, and then anger. The mutant was female and moved to crouch in front of the injured mutant. She bared small fangs at Kitty.

Kitty slowly held her hands up to show she didn't mean any harm. The mutant saw the bandages Kitty held and nodded to her. She moved back and let Kitty come forward. She began wrapping what wounds were still showing on the injured mutant, a male. She felt the female staring at her work and then she finally spoke.

"Thank you for your help, but why…"

"Why am I helping you?" Kitty asked. She nodded. "Because I don't think all mutants are terrible people. We all used to get along didn't we? Before mutants were exposed?"

It was true, mutants had been hiding amongst humans for quite awhile before they had been exposed. It had been good too.

"Yes, we used to." A noise caught their attention. The female looked at the Kitty. "I need you to do something for me. I have to lead away the soldiers that have been chasing us. Could you take care of him while I'm gone?"

Kitty nodded and had her help carry him into her family's basement. As soon as it was done, the female left some supplies behind and told Kitty what to do if he woke up. Then she was off. Kitty watched as she teleported away. She moved over to the unconscious mutant. He looked peaceful as he slept. _He kinda looks like an elf_. Kitty leaned in to get a better look at him when his eyes popped open.

For a moment neither of them moved. Her blue eyes were captured by his golden ones. Not even Nightcrawler reacted at the sight before his eyes. Then both blushed, Kitty a deep red and Nightcrawler a deep violet. They looked away from each other and stared at the wall. Nightcrawler saw where he was and immediately tried to sit up, but stopped as searing pain shot through his body.

"Easy, fuzzy elf. You're like hurt pretty bad." Kitty said.

At her words, Nightcrawler paused and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the mat he was on. "Elf?"

"Yeah, you look like a fuzzy elf."

"Not a…not a demon?"

"Nope."

Nightcrawler blushed violet again at her words. She noticed this and returned the blush. "My name's Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty. What's your name?"

"Nightcrawler." he answered. She gave him a confused look.

"That's a codename right? What's your real name?"

Nightcrawler looked at her with surprise. No one had asked for his real name other than some of the lieutenants. He hesitated about answering her, but then decided to go ahead and trust her. "Kurt. My name is Kurt Wagner."

She smiled at him then noticed the time. "I better get to bed. Listen, my parents live here as well and they don't know I brought you in here. They'll be going to work tomorrow, but its' summer break for me. We can hang out some more in the morning, okay?"

He nodded as she went back upstairs. He smiled to himself as he thought of her smile. _She's an angel. Wait! Am I falling for a human?!_ He instantly thought back to what his sister had said. _Well, if its' Kitty, then maybe it won't be bad to get to know a human._

**How'd ya'll like? For everyone who's probably wondering, Kitty is the mutant he came to get, but her power hasn't awoken yet. Be sure to look at the second chapter before reviewing. Still, LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Decision

**This is our first X-men Evolution story and it is a Kurty story. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-_thought, reading, or vision

**Decision**

Kitty woke up to the sound of her mother calling her. She got up and headed downstairs to see her parents getting ready to head out. Her mom was fixing Kitty a quick breakfast while her father struggled to get his tie on. She giggled at his attempts and moved to help him.

"Thank you Kitty." he said. She smiled and sat down at the table. Her father called for her mother to hurry up. Kitty was amazed at how much her mother had cooked. She always did cook a little too much. Then her parents said goodbye and were out the door.

Kitty piled all the food onto three plates and carried them downstairs to the basement. Upon entering it, she couldn't help but feel a little impressed. Kurt had pulled out an actual mattress from the clustered stacks around him and set up a little bedroom complete with nightstand and an old TV. He was watching the news at the moment and turned to look at her as she approached him with the food.

"My mom overdid it again when she made breakfast this morning. Hope you're hungry." she said smiling. He took the plates from her and thanked her before wolfing it down. She giggled at his appetite. Then she saw his eyes flicker to the news again and he froze. She looked at the news which showed a reporter at the military base near the town.

"We're here live at the Theta military base set on the path leading into mutant held territory. We've been informed of a military presentation today. Look! There's General Hayward. The presentation is starting."

A man in an army dress uniform appeared at a stand. "Fellow countrymen and people of the world, we here in the United States military have successfully created a new unit in the forces deployed against the mutants. May I present the Sentinel trooper!"

At his command a full brigade (around three thousand) marched out for the assembled dignitaries and military personnel to observe. Kurt tensed as he saw so many of the red armored humans march out before stopping and turning to face the crowd. The general continued after they had stopped. Kitty noticed Kurt's reaction at the new troops and she moved to put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt felt it and welcomed it.

"These troops are completely robotic and have sensors built in that have them target mutants only. They have been given programs that have them take on their own personality while they perform their duties and act with human necessities in mind first and foremost. They will protect us from the mutant threat and ensure mankind's dominance on this world."

The people cheered and Kitty felt Kurt shiver as they did so. Just as she was about to comfort him, the general spoke up again. "Last night, these Sentinels were tested for the first time. They manned an anti aircraft battery and shot down a mutant helijet entering our airspace. The three man team they were carrying jumped out and landed near another group of Sentinels. One was killed immediately and another was so badly wounded he died later after his teammate tried to, unsuccessfully and futilely, get him to safety. We now have the last mutant intruder with us now and we plan on making a demonstration to the Brotherhood forces watching this feed."

Kitty felt Kurt tense up greatly and Kurt felt the same from Kitty as Sunset was dragged out to the general between two Sentinel soldiers. They deposited her in front of the general. Her uniform was torn up and she had several wounds upon her body. She glared up at the general.

"She was caught after she realized her attempts of fleeing were futile. To the mutants watching this broadcast, fear us. For your time has come. Nowhere will be safe for you monsters. The time has come for humans to reclaim their world. And it starts with the death of this demon."

The two Sentinels transformed their arms into swords and raised them high. Sunset looked with tears in her eyes at the Sentinels. The general saw this and told them to wait one moment. "If you have any last words, now is the time to say them."

Sunset looked into the camera. Tears were running down her face. "To all mutants watching this, don't fear. That's just what these men want. I don't regret anything in my life. Being a mutant, a soldier of the Brotherhood, and a friend. My friends, I'll miss you all and don't hate humans. They aren't all bad people; they've just been lied to by the military. Finally, to my…my best friend, take care of yourself and be sure to be yourself. That girl's cute by the way."

She hung her head low finally and waited for the blow to come. Kitty looked sideways at Kurt and saw his soldierly bearing at the TV. He had tears on his face, but kept watching. _He's trying not to disrespect her_. Kitty thought. She turned to do the same. The swords came down swiftly and her body went limp. Kitty felt Kurt flinch and began shaking at this. The news crew moved away from the scene and began to thank the viewers for tuning in.

Kurt broke down and began crying uncontrollably. Kitty surprised him by pulling him close to her and having his head rest against her shoulder. One of her hands cradled his head while the other wrapped itself around his back. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. She was the one who got you here and she let me help you. She trusted me to watch over you and I promise to you that I'll protect you. You're safe here."

Kurt seemed to melt in her arms and returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Kitty got up and went upstairs to change. While she was gone, Kurt began to think about the last few hours.

_I'm getting along vith a human! Me! A fearless lieutenant of the Brotherhood! My sister told me not all humans vere bad and Sunset said the same thing as she died. I'm so confused and I don't know vhy! Kitty…she's an angel amongst these demons. Vait a second, did Sunset mean Kitty?! Vhat the…how…vhen…_

He was interrupted as Kitty came back down fully dressed. She truly looked like an angel to Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at her. She noticed this and blushed. "What're you staring at?"

"Vould you be offended if I said you?"

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about that." she teased. She sat back down and began to talk with him about their lives.

**Mutant HQ Forward Command Center**

There was a mass of activity as the Brotherhood forces began to mobilize. Troop transports were loading as well as helijet squadrons. Several mutants were preparing to march on foot. A group of the lieutenants were meeting together before the forces planned on moving out.

"Those assholes! They executed her like it was nothing!" Evan (aka Spyke) yelled.

"Easy porcupine, save it for the enemy." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, we'll have to save our strength for the Sentinels." Laura (a young female clone of Wolverine) said.

The group of lieutenants looked out at the other lieutenants readying their cells. Cannonbolt's infantry cell was strapping spiked armor on their bodies. Iceman, Magma, Jubilee, and Beserker's cells readied their modified tanks. Boom Boom's explosives cell readied their gear. Quicksilver, Avalanche, and the Scarlet Witch made sure their cells knew their assignments. Storm was walking over to them with Beast. He had been teaching Wolfsbane and her lycanthrope cell some useful skills during combat. Multiple was hanging out with Sunspot and having his cell work with his.

Gambit and Colossus were training their cells. Pyro was working with his cell in training the new recruit Nightcrawler had brought in. Angel, Havok, and Danielle were staying behind with their cells to protect the mutant HQ. Forge and his cell were using their ability to make sure the vehicles were functioning at peak efficiency.

"The troops are anxious to get moving." Beast said.

"Do you really think this is a wise thing?" Jean asked.

"Jean, none of us really want to fight the humans anymore, but they created these machines to hunt us and kill us. We have to strike while they haven't begun to move yet." Cyclops (aka Scott) said. Then they heard the announcement from their lord. The strike force was moving out.

**Kitty's House a few days later**

Kitty was enjoying her days with Kurt more and more. She would talk about her simple life in Deerfield, her hobbies, and her friends. He was impressed when she said she had earned her black belt in martial arts. Kurt didn't speak much of his childhood, but did speak of his time with the Brotherhood, his friends, and his sister. He tried not to let his anger towards humans seep into the conversation, but occasionally she would catch it.

During the times they didn't talk about their interests, Kitty had asked Kurt to teach her his native tongue of German. She secretly loved his accent. She was a quick learner and made great progress with it.

"Sagen Sie jetzt, dass etwas Sie nur deutsche Wörter benutzen." (Now, say something using only German words.)

"Zustimmung. Danken Ihnen für alles Flaumiger Elf. Wir sollten hängt draußen irgendwann gehen. Sie wissen wie draußen." (Ok. Thank you for everything Fuzzy Elf. We should go hang out sometime. You know like outside.)

Kurt smiled at her and blushed violet. "Asking me out on a date Kätzchen?"

Kitty blushed not only at his nickname for her, but his question. She playfully tapped him on the chest. "Maybe. If I was, how would you like that?"

Kurt smiled and jumped up to activate his holo watch. He called it his inducer and it hid his mutant side from others. She preferred him in his fuzzy real self, but she understood if he had to go out it had to be in hiding. "I'd say let's get going!"

Kitty smiled and asked him to wait while she went upstairs to change. It was around nine in the morning so it wasn't very late. She chose a red tee and some form fitting black pants. She wore her hair in it's' signature ponytail and had on a pair of white tennis shoes. She came back down to find Kurt wearing a pair of baggy green pants, a red long sleeve shirt with a tan button up shirt left open, and tan sneakers. Kitty couldn't help but blush at how hot he looked to her. They left the house and headed for the mall.

Kurt almost regretted coming out, because Kitty had him carrying her purchases. Then he thought it worth it when she dragged him to a clothing store and began to try on outfits for him to judge. He had to struggle not to go mad at how she kept looking in each outfit. He kept thinking of one word to describe her. Angel.

Eventually they left the store and since it was around noon they stopped at the food court. When they sat down with their meals (Kurt's nearly three times her size), Kitty heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Kitty!" They turned to see a trio of girls walking up with two guys trailing the group. Both guys had black hair while there was one brunette girl and two blondes. One of the blondes draped an arm over Kitty and smiled. "Who's the hottie with you?"

Kitty blushed and introduced Kurt to them. Kurt, in turn, was introduced to Mark, Sam, Christie (the blond that had asked the question), Alexis (the brunette), and Heather (the other blond). The guys sat on either side of Kurt while the girls grouped on Kitty.

"So, what're you two doing here?" Sam asked. He had the look in his eye that said he knew.

Kurt looked over to Kitty and she nodded. "Ve're on a date actually." Kurt blushed at his admission.

"Oh Kitty, how'd you land such a hottie? Not to mention one with a cute accent." Alexis asked.

"He sort of just showed up one day."

"Ja bin, ich beinahe tot an ihrer Türschwelle erschienen, als wir zuerst uns getroffen haben, und ich habe gedacht, dass sie ein Engel war." (Yeah, I showed up nearly dead at her doorstep when we first met and I thought she was an angel.) Kurt said.

"Aww, Kurt, der so süß ist! Aber erinnern Sie sich an, sprechen meine Freunde Deutsch nicht." (Aww, Kurt that's so sweet! But remember, my friends don't speak German.) Kitty said.

"Kitty? You speak German?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Kurt's been teaching me."

They decided to go with the five teens to the outskirts of town to play at the park there. Christie had a jeep that fit all of them. They were listening to the radio and were almost to the park. They just had to get up the hill. As soon as they did, Kurt and Sam bolted out of the cramped jeep and leapt into the air. The girls laughed as Mark tackled Sam to the ground and both teamed up on Kurt. They rolled into a bush and didn't come out. The girls giggled before running after them.

"Hey guys, wait up…"

The girls stumbled upon the guys frozen in place as they looked out over the hilltop to the valley stretching outside the city. The girls gasped and drew their hands to their mouths. Before them, on the floor of the valley, a battle was occurring.

The U.S. army and the Sentinel brigade charged forward to meet the forces from the Brotherhood. While the Sentinels went in close, the U.S. troops stayed back. The brotherhood troops moved in close. Some strange looking tanks fired beams of fire, lightning, or ice at the human forces. Some mutant infantry units either shot guns or used powers from long ranges while they even saw some mutant troops shoot forward and using sharp objects on their armor tear through the human soldiers and even some Sentinels.

"Oh my god!" Mark yelled.

"I knew the mutants wouldn't like the televised execution. That's just asking them to attack!" Christie said.

Kurt looked at them. "Are you guys mutant sympathizers?"

Kitty's friends looked at him with wide eyed shock before gazing down. They nodded their heads and seemed to wait for his disapproval. "Sorry Kurt, Kitty, we just can't think of mutants as truly evil people. They're just trying to survive. If our government just sat down with them and negotiated a peace, things could be better."

Kitty hugged all of them, which brought confused looks from them. She turned to Kurt. "Kurt, zeigen sie Ihr wahres Selbst." (Kurt, show them your true self.)

Kurt hit his watch and his human image faded away. Kitty's friends were surprised then impressed at Kurt's true form. He was in his Brotherhood uniform and sported his simple pistol and hunting knife. He had left his katana at Kitty's house. After Kitty's friends were done inspecting him, Mark asked the question everyone was thinking. "Are you going to fight with the Brotherhood?"

Kurt looked out over the valley as the Brotherhood forces reached the base and began attacking it. Then he saw the rear guard peel off and begin making its' way to the city. He saw tanks, transports, and small units of infantry charge for the city. About four hundred high powered mutants were about to attack the city. Kurt looked directly at Kitty and could see the fear and worry on her face. He saw the same on his new friends faces. _My…my new… friends? _Kurt looked down and clutched his chest and his head. _I've made friends with humans. The one thing I said I vouldn't ever do. But since they are my friends, I…_

Kurt looked back up at them. Kitty saw defiance and determination in his eyes. "Kitty, I never expected to befriend humans. But, ever since I showed up in your backyard, I can't imagine not being with you. You and your friends actually like mutants despite vhat ve've done to protect ourselves. Even with the Sentinel brigade, the Brotherhood vill overwhelm the army's defenses. They vill march into the city and suppress the humans here. I von't let you or your friends go through that. I'll get you out of here and away from this place."

Kitty hugged Kurt and said, "Danken Ihnen Flaumiger Elf." (Thank you Fuzzy Elf.)

"Let's go." Kurt said. They all ran for Christie's jeep. They reached it and piled in. Kurt directed them back to their neighborhood which happened to be where Kitty's house was. He told them to get some clothes and necessities and meet back at Kitty's house in thirty minutes. Everyone bolted for their homes and began gathering things. Kurt and Kitty grabbed a couple of things from their house as well as Kurt's other gear. Kitty was in the middle of throwing a few things in her back when she reached for her dresser to grab a few pairs of underwear when Kurt knocked on her door spooking her.

"You done yet, Kitty?"

"Almost." Kitty replied. She looked back to her dresser to see that her hand had gone straight through it. She got wide eyes and pulled her hand back. Hesitantly she tried it again and her hand didn't go through. _I must be really tired and freaked out._

A moment later she threw a duffel bag into Christie's jeep. Mark, Sam, Christie, Heather, Kurt, and Kitty were just waiting on Alexis. Finally she came running with two duffel bags. She tossed one with the other duffel bags and held on tight to the other one. Kurt was curious why she brought two while everyone else brought one, but put it out of his mind. They saw smoke rising from the city as they approached it. Kurt put on a helmet that hid his face and looked more like a biker's helmet.

"Christie, go slow and stay behind me." Kurt commanded. He got out of the jeep and started walking slowly forward. The plan was to make it to the other side of the city and start heading for the western U.S. But first they had to make it through the city war zone. Already, panicked people were fleeing every which way. They had made through half of the city before they came across a mutant checkpoint. Luckily they hadn't been spotted yet so Kurt had them wait while he used his helmet to check out who was waiting at the checkpoint.

"How can you tell who they are and what powers they have?" Heather asked.

"The helmet lets me see their uniform id tags and explains vhat their powers are." Kurt answered. After a moment, he turned his faceplate to them. "I count six mutants. One pyro controller, three earth rumblers, two teleporters, and an invisible mutant."

"You can see invisible mutants as well?" Sam asked.

"Ja, the helmet lets me see in infrared scans as vell. Alright, guys I hate to do this, but I'm going to need you to let me chain you up for a moment."

They let Kurt tie their hands and got in the backseat while Mark, the bigger of the two guys, sat up front with Kurt. He drove towards the checkpoint hoping the mutants there wouldn't see how loose the bonds were. They were stopped by one of the rumblers.

"You there, teleporter! Your suit isn't broadcasting your id!"

"Sorry, my suits been damaged. Here's my id tag." Kurt said. He handed a square metal chip over to the rumbler as the other two rumblers walked up. The man snapped to attention and saluted Kurt.

"Sorry Sergeant Nightrunner, but we heard reports you were dead."

"I managed to slip away and found an abandoned church to heal in. Heard you guys finally decided to move in."

"Sorry, but it took time to gather the advanced force and plan the attack."

"The advanced force? You sent the elite mutants to fight?"

"Yessir, the lieutenants are here even leading their cells."

Kurt looked down one street to watch a fight between Sentinels and five pyros. The pyros were winning.

"Sir, who're these humans?"

Kurt turned to see the lead rumbler leaning in to check out his friends. "Spoils of war. Some mutant sympathizers or so they say. I thought it vould be nice to have some more slaves."

Kurt saw the man look directly at Kitty. He removed his helmet and approached her. "Some slaves huh? How about you let me have on of them? This girl looks nice…"

Kurt teleported in front of the rumbler. "Keep your hands off them. Especially her."

"Come on man, share the wealth." a second rumbler said while reaching for Kitty. As he grabbed Kitty, Kurt snapped. He pulled out his pistol and put a bullet through the man's helmet. He turned and fired off another round at the lead rumbler's chest. The man collapsed to the ground dead. The last rumbler pulled out his rifle and pointed it at Kurt.

"Sergeant! Stand down!"

"Private, don't try and stop me." Kurt replied menacingly. The two teleporters appeared on either side of Kurt and drew their katanas. "That goes for all of you."

"Sorry sir, but you're way out of line. You just killed two mutants to protect humans. That's not like a sergeant of the Brotherhood."

Kurt turned his head to look at the teens in the jeep. The girls had their faces buried while both guys nodded to Kurt. He turned back to the mutants and pointed his pistol off to an empty spot near them and fired. A second later, a Brotherhood soldier dropped from their hidden spot and fell down with a bullet hole in their side. Kurt drew his katana and slashed the rifle in the rumbler's hands before turning to confront the teleporters.

Mark jumped out of the jeep and wrapped his arms around the rumbler's neck and started squeezing. Kurt ducked the blade from one teleporter and brought his up into their chest. He pulled it out and turned to face the remaining teleporter. He heard a snap from behind him and snuck a peak to see that Mark had snapped the rumbler's neck. _Only one left._

"Fraulein, you should just leave us be." Kurt said to the teleporter. From his helmet scans, she was shaking pretty badly.

"Nightrunner! Why're you doing this? Lieutenant Nightcrawler wouldn't do this!"

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked.

The teleporter removed her helmet. She had the same features all of Kurt's fellow teleporters, but her hair was long and had been tied into a bun. Kurt recognized her immediately. "Twilight?"

"So you remember me?"

Kurt signaled for Mark to untie the others and sheathed his sword. Twilight had a look of confusion on her face. Kurt removed his helmet and she gasped. "Lieutenant?"

"Sorry about this Twilight, but…" he started saying, but was cut off as Twilight tackled him in a bear hug. The teenagers looked confusingly at the two. "Hey guys, meet Twilight. She considers me her big brother since I vas the one to rescue her from some humans trying to catch her."

The teens said hello and waited for Kurt to decide what to do. "Kurt, what's the plan here?"

Twilight looked at Kurt with confusion. "Brother? What're you doing?"

"Twilight, I'm leaving the Brotherhood, at least for now. I can't let these kids fall into the hands of Magneto and the more extreme mutants. So I'm going to get them to safety."

Kurt patted her on the head and motioned for everyone to get moving now. Kurt watched as Twilight shrunk in the distance. Once they reached the other side of town and got to the city limits, Kurt had them stop.

"Kurt, like why are we stopped?" Kitty asked.

"Just vait a moment." he replied. They did as he said and were rewarded by a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone. Twilight stood off to the side of the jeep. She clutched the straps from her backpack she wore. "So, you decided to come?"

Twilight nodded. Kurt motioned for her to hop in. Kitty saw the girl's worry on her face and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl smiled at her. "By the way, my real name is Sarah."

"I'm Kitty."

The group of six humans and two mutants drove off towards the west. Unknown to them, a mutant look out was on top of a building and looking at them through his helmet's long range scanner. He removed his helmet and smiled with his fangs clearly showing. "Well, well, lieutenant. Turned traitor have we? That'll break your sister's heart, not to mention make all your friends and Lord Magneto hate you." Then the man teleported away.

**So, did you guys like it? Hate it? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. New Friends and Confrontations

**Here's the next chapter. A little peace, some new friends, and a new threat in this one. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-_thought, reading, or vision

**New Friends and Confrontation**

The reporter on the TV monitor shuffled papers before him as he read the report before him. "_It's only been six days since the Brotherhood forces launched their invasion of Illinois. They suffered more losses than they ever had before fighting the Sentinels, but still only lost a fifth of their attack force. Because of this great success, mutants who had still been in hiding and those who had been living with the Brotherhood army rushed to join Magneto's forces. Their original strength quadrupled to nearly six, maybe even seven hundred thousand.'_

"_The mutant leader, Lord Magneto, decided to use this time to launch an all out offensive against our military forces. Starting from his bases in the Dakotas, Minnesota, and Iowa, he has sent forces out in all four directions. His southern forces have pushed into Colorado, Nebraska, and Missouri. His western forces have almost taken Idaho completely and it is feared they will resume their western push soon. His northern forces have invaded Canada's territory in Saskatchewan, Manitoba, and Ontario. Finally, his eastern forces have surprisingly not been pushing as fast as the others.'_

"_They seem to be going slow enough to search every town they come across. They have spread out to begin searches in Michigan, Indiana, and Kentucky. The reason for this is unknown but may have been in large part for this video released to us just after the invasion of Illinois." _The reporter stopped as a video began to play showing Magneto and some of his masked lieutenants behind him.

"**We know you're out there Lieutenant Nightcrawler and Private Twilight. You have deserted us and killed your own kind. By my declaration, you are traitors and no better than humans. If you have any shred of mutant pride left, you will turn yourselves in. Glory to the Brotherhood."**

The video ended and the reporter continued. "_Because of this statement, the two mutants in question are being sought out by the military and Brotherhood. Do these two intend to defect and work with humans? Are they tired of the war? Do they intend to seize power on their own? Only time will tell."_

Kitty stood up and stretched after the news ended. She and the others were hiding out in an abandoned house in a small town in Indiana. Sam and Mark were the ones who would head into town for supplies every so often. Christie and Heather kept inventory of their supplies and keeping their temporary home in order. Alexis had finally revealed what was in the second duffel bag she had brought. She had filled it with every scrap of cash her parents had hidden around the house. Kitty and everyone were eating a small lunch and waiting for Kurt and Sarah to return.

"So, any idea why the military wants them?" Heather asked.

"Think about it. Two mutants who used to be apart of the Brotherhood forces desert and are labeled traitors by Magneto? Add in the fact one of them was a lieutenant and wouldn't you try and learn all you could from them?" Mark answered.

"Right." Heather said. Two figures suddenly appeared behind the group. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Brotherhood forces are searching for us near the northern border between Indiana and Michigan. A small company is making its' way here with some tanks supporting it, but they're still about four days away." Sarah answered. Kurt removed his helmet and sat down in his well known favorite spot. Right next to Kitty. The group knew both liked each other a lot, but neither had admitted to dating the other or being in love yet despite how close they were. "Does that mean we have to get moving again?" Alexis asked.

"Not just yet. Ve can stay here for a few more days. Remember how I said our helmets could pick up mutants in a five mile radius? Vell, ve picked up one not too far from here and I want to go get them."

"Looking for recruits?" Sam asked.

"No, I just don't think it vise to leave a mutant behind that vill either be recruited by Magneto or killed by the military."

The group agreed. Kurt went out with Mark and Sam to look around the area for the mutant. The girls continued to make the space more livable. Well, except for Sarah, she was insistent on turning the house into a mini fortress and was spending much time outside. Kitty was helping Heather and Alexis put away some food they bought earlier when they heard a loud scream. Before they could react, Christie ran inside drenched in water.

"What happened?" Heather asked. They were trying not to laugh, but were failing miserably. Christie shot them glares as Sarah bamfed into the kitchen with embarrassment showing clear across her furry face.

"Sarah here decided to build a couple of water trapdoors around the house. She didn't tell me when I went outside to try and tell her to take a break and I fell in one." Christie cast Sarah an accusing look.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. Brother was a prankster and as you guys know, I pretty much kept mimicking him and developed a sense of building traps to pull pranks myself. Traps work just as well for defenses as they do for pranks." Sarah said while looking down to her hands at the tool she was now fidgeting with.

The three girls finally couldn't keep from laughing and just let it out. Even Christie did so, which brought a smile to Sarah's face. She returned outside and continued to work another hour before she came back in with a dog following her.

"Sarah, what's up with the dog?" Alexis asked. The dog looked like a white wolf, but they all knew they weren't anywhere near a place a wolf would call home. She held out a hand to the dog and let it sniff her before petting it.

"He showed up whenever I was putting up my last trap. He seemed a little scared so I asked him to follow me and he did. Isn't he just cute?!" she asked.

Everyone did admit he was rather cute. He wasn't a full grown dog yet. He seemed just a little bit bigger than a pup. The girls settled down around their little living room (or what passed for one) and just started talking. The pup as they called him was curled up in Alexis's lap and sleeping.

"Hey, Sarah. Why do you call Kurt your brother?" Kitty asked. She had wanted to know ever since Sarah had joined them.

"Even though it was one of the worst experiences I've ever faced in my life, its' one of my favorite memories." She smiled at them and positioned herself to see all of them. "It was just after Kurt rescued me from the humans in my hometown in Italy."

"You're Italian?" Christie asked.

Sarah nodded. "All teleporters come from Europe for some reason. Anyways, Kurt and his team stopped some drunken humans who found me hiding in an abandoned church. I was so scared as they began to beat me and then they noticed I was a female. They tried to have 'fun' with me. Before they could, Kurt had bamfed in with three others and tore them apart. He had the medic take care of my wounds and he personally carried me on his back all the way back to the helijet waiting for us.'

"On the way back, he kept me cradled in his arms saying 'don't worry, I'll protect you'. Because of how emotional I was, I stayed like that the entire time. I remembered before I finally fell asleep asking him if he'd protect me like my big brother used to before he died of a severe illness. He smiled at me and said yes. Later, I woke up to find him sitting beside me while I was in a fluffy white bed. He had patted me on the head and walked off after muttering something in German.'

"It was then I realized I was surrounded by his friends, both those of his cell or the other lieutenants. They instantly tried to make friends with me and needless to say they succeeded. Later, once most of them had left, a red haired girl with white bangs who called herself Rogue hugged me. I was confused and she explained to me that anyone Kurt called brother or sister was hers' as well. Ever since then, Kurt and Rogue have been the best siblings anyone could ask for."

"Did you ever figure out what he said to you in German?" Christie asked.

"Yeah. He said, 'Glad to see you're alright my sister. Know that no matter what, you're my sister and I'll protect you always.'"

The girls couldn't help but smile at Sarah's story. Their unofficial leader, who only loosened up if Kitty was around, had a soft spot for family.

"I'm a little surprise you didn't fall for him. He acts so sweet and understanding." Alexis commented. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Do you guys realize how old I am?" Everyone shook their heads. "I'm only fourteen. Kurt's nineteen."

The girls all had shocked expressions on their faces. Kitty held a hand up to her face to cover the blush that appeared on her face. _He's only a year older than me? I never thought to ask!_

It was at that moment that the guys walked in through the front door with another guy in tow. He had black hair spiked up and tan skin. His gold eyes shifted around him nervously as they entered the house.

"Hey girls, we're back!" Sam announced. He wrapped an arm around the new guy's neck. "Meet Zach! He's the mutant Kurt detected earlier. He's an orphan and he's been moving from town to town working until he was discovered."

The girls introduced themselves and waited for the guys to sit down. Kitty noticed Kurt staring at the dog in Alexis's lap, but decided to leave it. "So, what's your special power?"

The boy looked at Kurt, who simply nodded, and held out his hands. They turned into solid metal and traveled halfway up his forearm. He meshed his hands together and when he separated them a small bracelet was set in his hand. He returned his arms to normal, but the bracelet remained. He held it out to the girls who were immediately entranced by the small designs on it.

"You make jewelry?" Christie asked with confusion on her face. "Why would anyone try and kill you for that?"

Zach closed his eyes and turned his hands into metal again. "That's just a small petty thing I can do." His hands began to move at an incredible speed that no one could match or even keep up with except for Kurt and Sarah. When they stopped, everyone's jaws dropped. Lying before him were several swords and rifles with stacks of ammunition next to them. "I'm a one man war factory."

The girls were in awe and in fear of his ability. He turned his power off again and picked up one of the swords he made. They were all katanas like Kurt's, but somehow each one looked different. He handed it to Sarah who immediately nodded and began to inspect the blade. "As a metal shifter, I have the ability to produce my own metal and use it to create whatever I can think of. Along with this, my eyes can read a person's…characteristics and traits I guess would be the way to say it. I use it to craft my objects so that they match the person's tastes as well as their abilities. For instance…"

He stood up, walked over to Kurt, and pulled out the blade on his back. "Kurt's katana here isn't his actually, but an old friends'. The blade is a little too heavy for him and the designs on it depict something you'd find from a teleporter with a love for oceanic settings."

"So that's why you put some ancient Roman designs on my blade!" Sarah said while she was still examining the blade he handed her. "Thanks!"

Kitty looked at Zach as he handed Kurt back the blade. His face said he cared for his creations, but he would rather create simple things like the bracelet Christie was admiring. It was then that Kitty noticed during the whole thing, Kurt hadn't taken his eyes off the dog in Alexis's lap. "Kurt, why're you looking like you're going to eat the dog?"

"Vhere'd that dog come from?" he asked. He got the quick story from the girls. He stood up and grabbed the pup from the back of it's' neck. "Alright little guy, you can stop hiding now. No ones gonna hurt you. As long as you don't try anything that is."

"Oh crap, you mean I let in a lycanthrope?" Sarah asked as she stood as well. Seeing the two teleporters stand everyone else did the same as well. Kitty took another look at the dog and could've sworn it smiled. Then it changed.

The pup grew into a thirteen year old boy with white hair and white eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and wore nothing but black clothing. Kurt still held him up off the floor by the back of the boy's shirt collar and the boy seemed to just continue to smile.

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?" the boy asked.

"Kid, you're sitting in a room with two of the occupants looking like demons. You really think we'll consider you a freak?" Kurt replied. The boy just let his smile grow wider as Kurt put him down with a smirk on his own face. "Course, we'll need to know your name."

The boy's smile faltered at that. He looked down embarrassed and muttered something. "Speak up man, I can't hear you!" Sam yelled jokingly. The boy remained silent and Kurt put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt had a look of worry that could only come from an older sibling.

"He said he doesn't have a name."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"I got my powers earlier than any other lycanthrope mutant at the age of four. My parents thought I was a curse on them and threw me out. I've been on my own ever since, scrounging around for scraps or following people home and living with them for awhile. I eventually forgot my name and I never bothered to get a new one."

The group was silent for a moment before Alexis spoke up. "How about Faolan?" Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "It's an Irish name meaning little wolf. I thought its' kinda cute." She blushed at this statement. The boy looked up at her and saw the blush which made him blush as well.

"I…like the name too." he said.

"Great! Then from now on you're Faolan!" Kitty said. The entire group agreed. He turned back into a wolf and ran around the group playing a game of catch me if you can. Kitty sat next to Christie as the others played and Zach was also sitting down. Christie leaned over to Kitty.

"Did you notice that whenever it turned out that Faolan was a boy, Alexis couldn't stop blushing?" she whispered. Kitty recalled how Alexis looked and couldn't help but smile at her. _She must've realized she was petting a cute boy in her lap the whole time._

Later the group settled down and began getting ready for bed. They all slept in the living room since there weren't any beds, spread out over the whole area with blankets. During their prep, they noticed Kurt wasn't among them. They found Sarah sitting outside a door and heard muttering coming from inside. She held a finger to her lips indicating that they keep quiet. She tossed them a memory chip and made a motion for them to leave.

Once they returned downstairs, Zach made a simple projector to display whatever was on the chip. It turned out to be a recording. They were seeing a large extravagant church and inside were several dozens of mutants. They were all teleporters like Kurt and Sarah. Along the back, they could see other mutants watching the event taking place. A voice sounded from behind the camera.

"If anyone actually winds up watching this, my brother's cell is performing what they call a service of forgiveness. For some reason, teleporters only show up in Europe and are extremely religious. They can act like true demons towards their enemies and have shown it to only a few of us. Once a month, my brother has them gather together to remember their fallen as well as those whose lives they've taken." The camera zoomed out even further to show several more teleporters in the church. "There are about two hundred of them here and Kurt's speaking in what I think is Latin."

"**Abbas, tribuo nos vestri vires huic vices bellum. Permissum nos exsisto mucro quod contego pro nostrum frater quod sanctimonialis ut fio obscurum. Nos specto vestri cado angelus quisnam mos plumbum nos quod terminus is bellum ut oraculum civitas."**

Kurt was speaking rapidly but softly. His friends and fellow teleporters listened with their heads bowed. It was then Kitty noticed that they didn't have any weapons or the Brotherhood uniform on. They instead wore loose clothing of black cloth and kept their heads bowed. Then as one they replied, "**Nos es exspecto Abbas. Tribuo nos patientia necessarius quod nos ero fidelis ut vestri vox.****"**

"**In vestri nomen quod per vestri mos amen.**" they said at the same time with Kurt. Then they all stood and began chanting something that couldn't be understood and Kitty felt something strange. It felt familiar to her for some reason. Then just as quick as the feeling came, it vanished. The teleporters began to leave the room and the image changed as whoever was holding the camera put it down. It now showed Kurt walking up with Sarah and hugging a Brotherhood soldier. She had red hair with white streaks that were at the front of it.

"You know guys, I still don't understand why ya'll do this." the girl asked.

"Sorry, sis, but you know its' just something we feel we need to do. Can't explain it." Sarah commented. Then the trio left and the video ended. The group seemed confused and jumped when they heard a bamf in the room.

"Kurt's almost done with his prayers." Sarah said. She came over to the projector and ejected the chip. "We are very religious, but Kurt takes it to a whole new level. Right now, he's reciting the name of every soldier, both human and mutant, he's killed or lost. This is the first time he's recited names of mutants that he's actually killed."

Kitty thought back to the girl who recorded the video. She asked Sarah who she was. Sarah smiled. "That was Rogue. She's Kurt's sister, adopted but no one cares, and has taken me in as her sister as well."

"What about that last bit? About the can't help but do this thing?"

"Don't know. We feel like we're called to do it. We can't resist it."

Kitty pondered that, but if even they didn't know, then she couldn't really press into the matter. She grew sleepy and yawned. Everyone else saw her do this and felt tired as well. In a matter of minutes, everyone had fallen asleep.

Sam and Mark were on sleeping bags on either side of the TV. On one of the couches was Christie and on another was Alexis with Faolan in his wolf form sleeping on top of her legs under the covers. Zach was sleeping in an armchair with it facing the front door. Heather was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag as well (she's a tom boy) right next to Christie's couch. Sarah had made a nice comfy pile of blankets and was currently curled in a ball with a smile on her face. That left Kitty on her own couch.

She had woken up again when she heard Kurt come back into their huge bedroom/living room. She snuck a peek through one eye and saw him look around the room. He walked over to Faolan and, with a small smile, laid a blanket around him. He next walked over to Sarah and lifted her head slightly to put a pillow underneath her head. He surveyed the rest of the group and finally looked over at Kitty. She closed her eye as he came over. He adjusted the blankets around her and fluffed her pillow slightly. Then to her shock, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He smiled at her and walked away to his own pile of blankets and curled up. Kitty heard him start sleeping almost immediately. She felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't help but bury her face into her pillow. She smiled into it as she drifted off into her dreams that revolved around one particular blue fuzzball.

**The Next Morning**

Kitty woke up to find that Kurt, Sarah, and Zach were gone. Sam and Mark were helping Heather clean up their sleeping area. Kitty got up and was about to leave when she noticed Christie hovering over Alexis. Kitty walked over to her and saw she was taking pictures. She looked down at Alexis to see that while they had fallen asleep, Faolan had moved up to lay down right next to her and his muzzle was right on her shoulder. The funny thing was that he was inches away from her face.

"Why're you taking pictures of them?" Kitty asked.

"Just cause…" Christie squat down to bring her level with Alexis's head. "Hey Alexis, time to get up. Alexis."

Alexis slowly opened her eyes and she stared at the wolf face directly in front of her for a minute. As soon as realization hit her, her face turned bright red. She got up from her couch, walked outside, and a moment later they heard her give a scream of surprise. This caused Sam and Mark to drop the pile of blankets they were carrying and woke Faolan up who seemed to jump ten feet off the couch and landed in his human form.

"What just happened?" he asked. Alexis walked back inside and went off with her duffel bag into the bathroom. Everyone shot him a look saying they knew what was up. "What?"

Everyone burst out laughing. He quickly got up and went to wait for Alexis. Christie leaned over to the others. "Who wants to bet they're crushing on each other?"

"Bet? There's no doubt!" Kitty replied and got agreements from everyone. (Just so everyone's aware, Faolan is 13 and Alexis is only 15)

Everyone heard a bamf and turned to see a teleporter in full Brotherhood uniform and helmet. Kitty smiled and waited for them to take their helmet off. When they didn't, Kitty knew something was wrong. She started backing away slowly. Something told her to run. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Kitty, what's…" Sam started to ask when he stopped as several more bamfs sounded around them. They looked around to see several teleporters standing around them. They each stood there staring straight at them. Some began to slowly grip their sword hilts or pistols. One strode forward until he was inches away from Kitty.

"Where is he?" the man asked.

"Wh…Who?" Kitty stammered.

"Don't play games with me! You know exactly who I mean! Where is he?! Where's Nightcrawler?!" he yelled.

"Who're you?!" she shot back. He removed his helmet and glared at her with his golden eyes and barred his fangs. His hair was in a military cut.

"I am the new lieutenant of the teleporter cell. My name is Vengefulnight and I come to bring Nightcrawler back to the Brotherhood. He's been poisoned by you foul humans and needs to be healed."

"Who says that?!" Kitty yelled. Her friends were backing up towards one another and she saw Faolan standing in front of a now terrified Alexis while letting out a small growl.

Vengefulnight laughed and a new person bamfed into the room. He was a teleporter as well, but his fur was a deep red instead of blue. He looked very similar to Kurt in his features except that his hair was longer. He had black eyes and bared his long fangs. He wore a white version of the Brotherhood's black uniform.

"I say so. I saw him kill mutants for you weak inferiors. You have tricked him and his nest sister Twilight into leaving the Brotherhood. That is a crime that can't be left unattended." He leaned in to whisper something to her. "Even if this crime is committed by a Fallen."

_A what?!_ Kitty was confused beyond all known possibility. The newcomer drew a wicked looking knife and muttered something in Latin. He raised and was about to strike her, but two things happened. One a loud crack mixed in with a bamf echoed in the room. Second, Kitty felt a set of strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. Kitty looked up to see Kurt holding her. To his left was Sarah and on the right was Zach. They all looked a little beat up and extremely pissed.

"So, the blasters couldn't keep you occupied?" the red teleporter asked with an amused smirk. Kitty looked back to see that Vengefulnight and him had been sent hurtling to the other side of the room and were getting up. "Interesting. You are stronger than the rumors say."

"Lay a hand on any of them and I'll show you my true strength." Kurt threatened.

"Sir, please stop this! Come back to the Brotherhood! If you want, I can ask Magneto to let you keep these humans as pets!" Vengefulnight pleaded.

"Please sir!"

"We can't fight you!"

"Don't make us kill you!"

Kitty saw the hurt on Kurt's face as well as the same look on Sarah's. She realized that Kurt had been on friendly terms with all of his teleporters and that he considered them family. _He's already killed one teleporter. How will he react to so many of his friends here as his enemies?_

**What will Kurt do? Who is this new teleporter? What does he mean when he calls Kitty a Fallen? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Kurt’s Defiance and Kitty’s Legend

**Another two in one day update! Enjoy!**

"Text"-talk

_Text-_thought, reading, or vision

**Kurt's Defiance and Kitty's Legend**

Kitty waited for something to happen. Kurt still had his arms around her in protection, but he wasn't moving to attack or anything. The others still had their backs to one another or were in a defensive stance like Zach or Sarah. Heck, even Faolan was growling a little as he put himself in front of Alexis. Kitty mentally counted twelve teleporters not including the red furred one. The tension was driving her nuts.

"One last chance, Nightcrawler. Come now and nothing bad has to happen. Well, nothing too bad." the mystery teleporter said.

Kitty watched as Kurt moved in front of her and drew his katana. She heard him half growl as he said, "Sorry, but there's no vay I can go back now. Friends, I'm sorry, but if you truly have no other choice, then neither do I."

The red furred mutant sighed and turned around. "Sorry to hear that. Lieutenant, save the other mutants, kill all the humans except the Fallen, and Kurt…dead or alive, preferably alive." Then he teleported away.

Two teleporters jumped at Kurt and drew their blades. He swiftly moved forward and twirled his blade so fast, Kitty couldn't even see it. Then he was past them and they collapsed on the floor dead. Sarah teleported and wound up behind one of them and teleported away with him. A second later they heard a crash from outside and a yell. Zach jumped at the pile of weapons he had made yesterday and started tossing them to the rest of the group.

Faolan turned into his werewolf form and struck out at the nearest teleporter who jumped back and vanished. The teleporter reappeared behind Mark, but was rewarded with a swift kick from Heather as she caught a sword tossed to her by Zach. Christie jumped away and rolled over to knock the feet out from under one of the teleporters. The mutant collapsed and came straight down on top of her. They began rolling around and later Sarah teleported in and jumped into the struggle.

Alexis kept back as Faolan crouched in front of her to prevent anyone from getting at them. She caught a pistol from Zach and shakily pointed it at the nearest teleporters. Two of them were approaching and were attempting to reason with Faolan.

"Come now, wolf boy, we only mean to take you where you're accepted."

"I'm accepted here!" Faolan growled. He jumped at the teleporter and used his claws to tear at the mutant's throat. The other one drew their blade and was about to strike him when a gunshot sounded. Faolan looked back to see Alexis's pistol smoking from being fired. The teleporter dropped to the ground.

Sam had grabbed a rifle and was trading fire with three teleporters. Mark was helping him and so was Zach. Heather kept the teleporters from getting close to them. Kurt was teleport fighting with two of them at once. One moment they'd be slashing at each other, the next they'd vanish and reappear wrestling or blocking a blow. Kitty was a little stunned by all of this and didn't realize Vengefulnight had lunged at her until it was too late. He grabbed her and yelled at Kurt. "Stop Nightcrawler!"

Everyone froze and looked at them. Vengefulnight held a dagger up to Kitty's throat and had an arm wrapped around her. Kurt let out a growl. The remaining teleporters moved over to Vengefulnight. Six of them were dead and the rest sported some wounds. Three of them lost their helmets and the other two could barely stand up. Vengefulnight hadn't taken any wounds and had put his helmet back on.

"Nightcrawler, please listen! This doesn't have to happen! Come back to the Brotherhood and we can work this out!" Vengefulnight pleaded. Kitty was so terrified. She looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes. Kurt kept glaring at him.

Vengefulnight sighed. "Listen, I'll give you till tonight at midnight to answer. If you don't come to the mutant base and surrender yourself, then I take the Fallen to Magneto and our new friends."

"Vhat do you mean the Fallen?!" Kurt yelled.

"**Cado angelus quisnam vadum terminus is bellum. It's suus! Nos iustus postulo expergefacio suus vox!**" he replied. Kurt had a look of shock and surprise on his face. Then he glared at him.

"**EGO mos retineo suus fio famulus of Magneto!**" Kurt yelled. He jumped at them, but the next thing Kitty knew, they had teleported. Kurt watched as the other surviving teleporters vanished as well. He fell to his knees. "Kitty…"

He felt Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, don't worry. We'll get her back."

"Yeah Kurt. We'll all help." Christie said. With similar remarks from the others, Kurt stood up. He picked up one of the helmets from the mutants that left and turned towards them.

"Sarah and I know where the base is. We were scouting it out this morning with Zach. Zach, go out back and grab the gear I told you to bring. We've got to get ready to move before tonight, but first we'll need to get some things straight."

At the Mutant Camp

Nearly fifty miles away and several teleportations later, Kitty collapsed as a wave of fatigue washed over her. She could barely stay awake and saw the six teleporters around her fall down tired as well. Then more mutants ran over and helped them up. Vengefulnight stood up and grabbed Kitty under one arm. Feeling too weak to actually fight back, she let him carry her over to a large tent and set her down. She heard other voices and then he left.

Once he was gone, she was handed a glass of something. "Drink up, it'll help clear your head and make you feel better." a voice said. She drank the liquid. It was sweet and did the trick. She instantly felt better. Then she noticed who else was in the tent.

There were four girls inside. They all wore the Brotherhood outfit, but one had a white version just like the mystery teleporter. There was a long red haired one, a long brown haired girl with a light tan to her skin, a blond haired girl that had it cut short (she was the one wearing the white version), and…

"Rogue?" Kitty asked when she recognized the girl from the video.

"You know my name?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, Sarah showed us the video you made about the teleporter's religious service and we saw you towards the end of it."

"So that's who took it." Rogue laughed. She pointed to the redhead, then the brunette, and finally the blond. "This is Jean, a telepath and psychic, Laura, a self healer with an adamantium skeleton that she can pop out metal claws, and Destiny, who has refused to tell us her powers."

"Hey, don't blame me. My leader tells all of us to not use our powers so that we can have a few surprises when the final operation comes around. Unlike you guys in the Brotherhood, we aren't known to the humans yet." Destiny countered.

Kitty looked at Destiny in confusion. _She's not with the Brotherhood?_ "Where am I? What did you do?!"

"Easy. Everything's going to be alright." Jean said. Laura kept silent while Destiny stood up.

"She's right. I mean, who knew that those fuzzballs were right? A fallen angel? Come on, this is just too good." She crossed over to the tent's entrance flap. "Make sure she's ready for the event tonight." Then she left.

"Those elitists from the League sure are jerks aren't they?" Laura asked.

"The what?" Kitty asked.

"The Gifted League. They're another mutant army that probably has just as much if not more following than Magneto. They haven't gone to war with the humans yet and their base is hidden even from us. They occasionally assist us by sending out small five man teams. However, when they found out you were with Nightcrawler…"

"Kurt." The three mutants looked at Kitty. "His name is Kurt."

To Kitty's surprise all of them smiled at her. Rogue sat down next to Kitty. "So he trusts you enough to tell his real name huh? Then you must mean something to him."

"We're just friends." Kitty replied while looking away. She heard them giggle. When she looked up she noticed Laura had looked away. "Anyways, you still haven't answered my questions."

"To answer your first question, you're at the Mobile Mutant Base about fifty miles away from the city at the moment. As for the second, you're going to have to be a little more specific." Jean said.

"What did you do to the others and why am I the only one here?" Kitty asked.

"Their probably still at the house you guys were hiding at. As for you, to be honest I'm not 100 % on the whole thing either. Only the teleporters, Magneto, and the League mutants know the whole deal."

"Actually, I know a little." Laura admitted. They all looked at her with confusion. "Come on guys, my dad practically taught me how to infiltrate any type of building. I caught some bits of what's going on.'

"There's a legend that all teleporters seem to know. They don't know how they know or why, but they trust that its' a message God sent them. The older ones like Kurt, Vengefulnight, and Eclipse tell the younger teens and kids of this legend. Long ago, the very first mutants were mistaken for gods and demons. The leader of the gods was a mutant who could control light and use it as a shield for humanity and a sword against the demon mutants. The leader of the demons was a mutant who controlled the shadows and used it for war on humanity.'

"However, when the war seemed to never end, a demon fell in love with a human. They had to hide their love and secretly started a family. Bit by bit, more mutants from both sides as well as humans found out about this couple and started to secretly work with them to bring peace again. Eventually the two sides discovered this and formed an alliance to break apart the couple and the ones loyal to them. Later, it was revealed that the girl was actually a fallen angel sent from God to try and stop the war. She couldn't be touched by anyone she didn't allow to touch her and had the power of awakening other mutants who hadn't matured yet.'

"With a mutant from the side of light and one from the side of darkness, the two unified the mutants and humans together to fight the elitist of the demonic and angelic forces who thought they were superior to humans. In a battle that lasted nearly seven whole days, the couple's army defeated the two groups. Unfortunately, they had died from wounds received in the battle. Their children vowed to keep the peace even after humans forgot about mutants. The last mutants, who were so few now, spread out over the world and merged back into human society.'

"This legend says that when the war of mutants versus man becomes too great once more, another fallen angel will come to turn a shadowed mutant and he will gather a new army to end the conflict once and for all." Laura finished the story and waited for their reaction.

"So, what's that got to do with me?" Kitty asked.

"If you look at it with the demonic army being the Brotherhood, the angelic army being the Gifted League, and Kurt being the shadowed mutant, then that would make you…" Jean said.

"The fallen angel? But I don't have any powers! I'm not a mutant! It has to be a mutant right?" Kitty asked.

"That's probably why we've asked for the League's help. But out of curiosity, nothing's been different lately has it?" Rogue asked.

Kitty thought back to the time she thought her hand had gone through her dresser, but she still assumed she had been too panicked to think straight. "No, nothing."

The girls looked at each other and then to the tent entrance as a few more mutants came in. One was a brown haired guy with some type of eye wear, another was an African American guy with a unique blond cut, and the last was an African American woman with long white hair. She was introduced to them as Scott, Evan, and Ororo respectfully.

"So this is the girl who got the blue dude to leave?" Evan asked. He got a smack upside the head from Rogue. "What?"

"Don't talk like that Evan! She's a little spooked being here you know." Rogue said. "Where're the others?"

"Ray (Berserker) is playing catch with Bobby (Iceman), Rahne (Wolfsbane), Jubilee, Roberto (Sunspot) and Sam (Cannonbolt). Amara (Magma) and Tabitha (Boom Boom) are lounging around doing nothing. Jamie (Multiple) is running errands around camp for Hank (Beast), Logan (Wolverine), Warren (Angel), Forge, Alex (Havok), and Danielle." Ororo answered.

Kitty just sort of sat there. She had recognized a lot of those names as Kurt's friends. She also remembered they were all lieutenants of the Brotherhood. She grew instantly afraid. She wasn't sure when it dawned on her, but she knew she was probably going to be put through something she didn't want to do. She started crying a bit. This caused everyone in the tent to look at her. She felt a hand on her back and flinched before she realized it was Rogue.

"Easy, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I just got kidnapped from my friends and I'm stuck at the camp of a group of people who wants to use me for some strange prophecy!" she yelled. She drew her legs to her and wrapped her arms around them while burying her face into them. The others weren't really sure what to do.

"Kitty?" Rogue asked. Kitty looked up to her. "Could you answer me a question?"

"What?"

"Why'd my brother leave us?"

Kitty stopped crying for a moment and thought about it. "Well, I'm not really…wait, he said something the day you guys invaded my hometown. He said that he never expected to become friends with humans. He said he couldn't imagine not being with me now and that he wouldn't let me and my friends become slaves." She got really confused when she saw them smile at her. "What are you guys smiling about?"

"He kept his promise." Rogue said.

"Promise?"

"I made him promise me that if given the chance he would make friends with a human. I made him promise that right before he arrived in your town." Kitty was really confused. "Kitty listen, not all of the Brotherhood mutants want to fight the humans. We just sided with Magneto because he offered us sanctuary when humans hated us. But now, he's started talking about human genocide. A lot of mutants would leave, but we don't know where to go."

Kitty looked at all of them. "What if you all left at once and made a deal with the government to not fight them?"

"Well, that wouldn't be bad if we could get them to agree to talk with us, but we'd need a leader among us to do so. No more cells, lieutenants, or divided groups. One unified group is what we need." Jean said.

"Why not one of you guys? You're lieutenants right? That means you've got a few followers and loyal troops right?"

"Yes, but none of us want to lead. We've had a taste of power in control and not many of us can do it without going too far with it. Scott's good with small teams, but not large forces. I'd say either Logan, Hank, maybe even Kurt, but not any of us have the leadership quality."

"Logan's a lone wolf and Hank's too into science experiments. Why do you think Kurt would be good?" Laura asked.

"He's not too serious of a person most of the time, but when he needs to be he's smart, careful, and considerate of others around him. He's also very brave and fearless." Jean said. "Most mutants have some of these qualities, but not all."

Kitty thought about it. _If Kurt was leader and acted the way they say he does, then many people wouldn't fear mutants._ Her thought were interrupted as four mutants in the white uniform moved into the tent. They set up on either side of the entrance and in walked the mystery teleporter from before.

"Hello my friends! Glad to see you're getting to know the Fallen. Isn't she just amazing. An ordinary girl turning Nightcrawler against us, but we learn she's really the one that he's been waiting for. How wonderful!" He approached Kitty and leaned into her face. "Not to mention she's not a bad looker for a human."

Kitty was paralyzed as the red furred teleporter began to move closer until he was yanked back. Kitty saw it was Scott and Evan who did this and they tossed him back towards the white uniformed mutants. Two of them caught him as he stumbled back while the other two strode forward.

One removed his gloves and she saw something that resembled speakers in his palms. His helmet did two things as well. Where his ears would be, they became pointed and elf like and where his eyes were, that part of the helmet slid away to show his eyes. She saw they were red, but what really got her attention was that his pupils were shaped like musical notes. The other mutant dropped straight into the ground and popped back up covered in rock armor with a slit for where their eyes would be.

"How dare you lay a hand on him!" the musical note eyed mutant said. Kitty saw Laura, Evan, Ororo, Scott, and Jean get in defensive stances and Rogue stood directly in front of her.

"I don't care if he is the leader of your League, a guy can't get that close to a girl like that without permission. He's being a player and rude to her!" Rogue yelled at him. One of the mutants that caught the teleporter walked forward as well and Kitty realized it was a girl as she spoke.

"He is the one who shall take the Fallen as his own and save the mutant race." Her body seemed to emit electricity and fire as she walked forward. Kitty even saw her arms begin to ice over. "How dare you accuse him of…?"

"Enough." the teleporter said. "When Nightcrawler comes to rescue her, we can begin the ceremony. Right, DarkDawn?" He turned to the last mutant who merely nodded and seemed to stare at the backs of the three mutants. They calmed down and let their powers die down. "She'll be mine by the end of the day and her powers will finally awaken."

The League mutants left the tent and Kitty let out a breath she had been holding. The mutants turned to her and each had the look of protection that they had just shown. Rogue sat back down next to her.

"Kitty, no matter what happens, we won't let them take you." she said.

Kitty hugged Rogue and said, "Thank you. I can see why Kurt is proud to be your brother."

**Later that night**

Kitty walked forward with Rogue and Laura on either side of her as they approached a large gathering of mutants. Most wore the Brotherhood's black uniform, but lining a path through them into the center were mutants wearing the League's white uniform. They walked through and occasionally Kitty would see the various mutants she had met over the last few hours.

Upon reaching the center of the gathering, she once again saw the five mutants who had almost started a fight to get to her. The red furred teleporter, who she had learned was called DarkFang, stood in front with the unknown mutant DarkDawn on his right and the fire/lightning/ice mutant called DarkElement on his left. The last two were behind him. She saw the earth armor mutant (DarkTerra) and the musical note eyed mutant (DarkEcho) were fidgeting as if they were uneasy.

"The time has come for you to awaken, Fallen. You have been revealed as the one who shall save us from the accursed humans and their treacherous ways." DarkFang said. A cheer went up from the mutants, but Kitty noticed a lot of them didn't cheer at all. "Nightcrawler has refused to show himself, therefore I lay claim to…"

"Sir!" Everyone turned to see a group of seven League uniformed mutants walked forward with Kurt and Sarah in the center of their group. One mutant carried their weapons and kept back a certain distance. The leader of the group stopped just outside of the circle and pulled Kurt forward. "Nightcrawler has come with only Twilight. The others have fled their area of hiding apparently."

Dark Fang brushed past Kitty and went to stand in front of Kurt as the man pushed him forward. Laura leaned in to whisper to Kitty. "This isn't like Kurt. He wouldn't surrender like that. Plus I smell something from those League mutants." Kitty nodded slightly and watched Kurt and DarkFang's exchange of words.

"So, where are the others?"

"They aren't mine to command so I asked them to flee while they could. Sarah however wouldn't leave my side. You know how sisters can be."

"Indeed, but what do you intend to do here?"

"I hold up my end of the bargain and you let her go." Kurt said. His eyes flickered over to Kitty who mouthed 'Your friends are here and will help.' "Now let her go!"

DarkFang laughed at him. "You really think you're in any position to make demands?" He glared at Kurt. "She's mine you traitor and I have no intention of releasing her. Soldiers, deal with Mr. Nightcrawler and his companion." He turned to DarkDawn and nodded to her. She removed her helmet and Kitty saw silver hair and eyes greet her. She also removed her gloves and placed her hands on Kitty's shoulders.

"Look me in the eye, Fallen." she commanded. Kitty knew she shouldn't, but something in DarkDawn's eyes drew her in.

"Vhat're you doing?!" Kurt yelled as more League troops came to restrain him.

"DarkDawn is an awakener. Very rare to find one, but if you do you can create a new following. Awakeners have the ability to peer into the very gene pool of a human and if they can find even a fragment of a dormant X gene, then they can activate it."

Kitty was aware of what they were saying and continued to struggle to look away. Then she heard Kurt yell. "Rogue! Please help me!"

A second later, Kitty was able to look away as Rogue put her hands on DarkDawn and the mutant collapsed unconscious. DarkFang and the other mutants stared in disbelieve at what just happened, as did Kitty. DarkFang glared at Rogue and was walking towards her when Sarah teleported directly in front of her with her weapons in her hands. He looked back at the League troops who brought her in to see that they weren't League troops.

It was Kitty and Kurt's friends! They had thrown off their helmets and drawn pistols or katanas. Kitty even saw Alexis, the most unlikely person to ever use a weapon, holding two pistols out in front of her. Christie and Sam also had pistols. Zach was in the center of the group with more pistols and ammo covering his body. Mark and Heather each held a katana. Faolan was in his werewolf form and snarling at the mutants around him. And Kurt was holding his katana inches from DarkFang's face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" DarkElement yelled as electricity and fire began to dance around her.

"We're done following you and Magneto." Logan said stepping out from the crowd.

"Indeed. Its' time we ended this war, but not as humanity's conquerors." Hank said. All of the mutants Kitty had met did the same as well as several more. Soon, she could've sworn half of the mutants had stepped out and she noticed they all had an X marked on their shoulders.

"We agree with Nightcrawler!"

"Humans aren't our enemies!"

"We don't need you anymore!"

DarkFang growled. He teleported back to DarkDawn and picked her up. "Those of you still loyal to the Brotherhood, redeem your organization's good stand against the humans! Kill the traitors!"

Kitty had to duck as hell exploded around her. Mutants started to attack other mutants. She rolled away as Laura and Logan both jumped at DarkTerra and started to try and penetrate his earth armor. She felt herself being pulled and looked up to see Vengefulnight dragging her. She reacted on instincts from her training in martial arts and arched her back to swing her legs up and over to kick him in the head.

"You don't get to touch me you jerk!" she yelled at him.

He held his head in pain and seemed to lunge at her, but Kurt tackled him and rolled around on the ground until he had him pinned. "Viktor! Come to your senses! I vas just like you and I now know fighting the humans is vrong!"

"Don't call me Viktor!" Vengefulnight yelled. He struggled to move out of Kurt's grip, but he wasn't strong enough. "That's the name my _human_ parents gave me!" He drew his head back and head butted Kurt. Kurt jumped off him and watched as he teleported away. Before he could react, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" DarkElement said before sending a jolt of electricity through him. His back shuddered and arched in pain at the jolt. Kitty saw a pistol lying near here and picked it up. She aimed the weapon at DarkElement and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She tried again before realizing the thing was empty. So she did the next best thing. She threw it.

It hit DarkElement in the back of the head. She let go of Kurt and clutched her head. Kurt quickly took advantage of this and swiftly kicked back and sent her flying straight back into a tank. She hit her head again and collapsed unconscious. Kurt instantly ran over to Kitty.

"Vhy did you throw the gun?!" he jokingly glared at her.

"Hey, the thing was empty!" Kitty half yelled back. She felt a smile on her face despite what was going on around her. Then they were back to the fight. Kitty stuck near Kurt the entire time. After what felt like hours, the fight ended. The few remaining Brotherhood and League mutants ran off into the night. The ex-Brotherhood mutants sent up a cheer that echoed loud and strong. She hugged Kurt and he swung her around in victory.

**About three hours later**

"Hey, relax guys! Its' good to see you all again as vell." Kurt pleaded.

"Not a chance elf." Logan said with a semi evil grin on his face.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh with the others at this. Kitty and her friends sat off to one side of the tent as Kurt got reacquainted with the other lieutenants and his teleporters. She noticed Laura hung pretty close to him.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Evan called out. He was messing with a TV set hooked up to a generator. A news broadcast was running.

"That's right everyone! We just got a feed from one of our news choppers. Here's a recording of a recent battle not too far from our city." The anchorman played a video behind him. It showed the recent battle they had just fought. As it progressed, the anchorman continued. "It appears that the mutants have split themselves into two groups now. The interesting thing is that some audio was heard before the battle began of several saying they would no longer fight humans. This has really gotten politicians and military personnel to begin talks of sending out representatives to meet these mutants. There is even a rumor going around that they may try and recruit these mutants."

Kitty noticed the looks on the mutants around her. They seemed hesitant and happy about this. Then as one they looked at Kurt. He was looking about them in confusion. "Vhat?"

"You know very well what, little bro." Rogue said.

"She's right elf, you started this whole thing. Now what are you going to do about it?" Logan said.

"I…" Kurt shot a glance at Kitty before he stood up straight. "I vill oppose Magneto _and_ DarkFang. As long as they're around, humans vill alvays be afraid of us. They have some type of plan that involves Kitty and I don't intend to let them have her. If you guys agree vith me, then I ask you to help me do this."

The response was loud and exhilarating as everyone said they'd help. Kurt promised them that he wouldn't go nuts with his new power and that he wouldn't ally with the humans unless he was 100% positive they meant well. Kitty smiled and snuck outside the tent. It was nearly midnight now and the entire mutant camp was either sleeping or still celebrating their desertion of the Brotherhood.

She watched the stars twinkle up in the sky. She felt a deep sleep come over her and barely made it to her tent to sleep. As she fell asleep, a ghostly presence entered the tent. It came over to her side and whispered, "In time you will know the truth, Kitty."

**What'd you guys think? REVIEWS ON THE DOUBLE!**


End file.
